Pokemon Theives
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Ash arrives in Viridian City and meets a new friend and 3 new enemies
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Thieves **

**Chapter 1**

Ash and Pikachu had finally made it to Viridian City with a few cuts and bruises on the way.

"We made it" sighed Ash tiredly as he looked down at Pikachu in his arms.

"Pi...Ka" Pikachu weakly cried.

Viridian City seemed very quiet, there was hardly anybody about.

"Wonder where the Pokémon Centre is?" ash thought to himself.

Just then Ash noticed a hot air balloon in the sky with a cat face balloon, but Ash didn't think much of the balloon as he thought it was just passing by.

Just then, ash saw an old man lying on the ground, blocking Ash's path

"Excuse me, do you know where the Pokémon Centre is?" asked Ash

"You can't go this way!" The old man gruffly said

"Excuse me, is there any need for that?" Ash exclaimed

"You're a rude boy!" the old man argued back.

Just then a policewoman with blue hair approached Ash in her motorcycle.

"Now just what's going on?" The policewoman asked sharply

"That kid is being mean to me" the old man complained

"Oh please, just ignore him" the policewoman told ash

"He just gets a bit cranky when he hasn't had his coffee"

"Hope everything is ok"

"Please miss; do you know where the Pokémon centre is?" Ash asked the policewoman.

The policewoman took sight of the injured Pikachu

"Oh my, that Pikachu is in bad shape, Jump in the side car and I'll take you to the Pokémon centre right away!" exclaimed the Policewoman.

So ash and the policewoman rode to the Pokémon centre as fast as they could.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Officer Jenny" introduced the policewoman.

When Ash and the policewoman parked outside the Pokémon Centre, they raced inside and gave Pikachu to a nurse with pink hair behind the counter.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the nurse

"Please, help my Pikachu" Ash begged.

Just then 2 Chanseys came out with a stretcher

"Chansey, Chasey" chimed both the Chanseys.

Both the chanseys put Pikachu on the stretcher and took him into another room.

"My name is Nurse Joy" the nurse smiled at Ash

"Hi I'm ash and I'm a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town"

On the Pokémon Centre wall, there was a wanted poster of a teenage boy with long blue hair and a teenage girl with long red hair.

"Who are these, Officer Jenny?" Ash curiously asked

"These are Pokémon Thieves, so be on a lookout" responded Officer Jenny

Meanwhile in the sky, the Meowth head shaped balloon with the blue haired teenage boy and the red haired teenage girl with a Meowth from the poster inside was flying over the Pokémon Centre

"Look below us, it's a Pokémon centre, hopefully full of rare" said the red haired girl with an evil tone.

"Hopefully this will be a success" responded the boy

"Well stick to your guns cos am lowering this bird down" the meowth piped.

Meanwhile back in the Pokémon centre, the young red haired girl burst angrily through the door with her burned out bike in her hands.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE WORM!" the girl shouted.

"YOU OWE ME A NEW BIKE!"

"Look I would love to give you a new bike, but I can't" ash sweatdropped.

"WHY NOT" yelled the girl

Then ash came up with an idea.

"How about if you come with me, I will buy you a meal each time?"

"All Pokémon centres serve hot and cold meals" Nurse Joy pointed out

"And there free if you have your trainer card and you can order as many times as you wish"

The girls' stomach rumbled deeply

*RUUUMMMBLEE!*

The girl patted her stomach and gave in

"Ok fine"

"My names Misty by the way", Misty introduced herself

My names Ash, from Pallet Town" Ash introduced back

Misty's stomach rumbled deeper and louder again

*RUUUMMBLLEEE!*

Misty sweat dropped

"Well, how about you order me a meal now?"

So Ash and Misty went to the Pokémon centre cafeteria where Ash ordered misty some soup and a bowl of ramen with rice balls.

"Wow that sure is a lot of food" ash exclaimed

"What you trying to say?" barked misty

"Nothing, nothing" Ash backed off slowly.

Just then there was a loud explosion in the waiting room, Ash raced to the waiting room while misty stuffed her face. There was a huge hole in the roof and there was a huge cloud of dust, and behind that dust were 3 silhouettes, one of a boy, one of a girl and one of a Meowth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Thieves **

**Chapter 2**

Ash coughed "who are you?"

"Glad you asked," responded the girl with the long red hair.

"Prepare for trouble" the girl chimed

"Make it double" added on the boy with the long blue hair

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nations"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

Just then Meowth did a forward roll from underneath Jessie's legs and ended the motto

"Meowth that's right!"

"Misty, take a look at this" Ash called out

"Not now! I'm eating!" Misty responded with her mouth full of noodles.

Ash then pointed his Pokedex at meowth. It told him that meowth was a cat type Pokémon.

"Step aside brat!" Jessie snapped.

"Were here to steal rare Pokémon!"

Nurse Joy then called Ash over

"Your Pikachu is now in the recovery room"

"Let's find more Pokémon" commanded James

"That brat can keep his Pikachu"

"What's going on" Nurse Joy went pale.

"Where are the Pokémon?" asked Jessie

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Nurse Joy

"I SAID WHERE ARE THE POKEMON?" Jessie yelled

"All the Pokémon are sick and weak, why do you want them?" asked Nurse Joy weakly.

"Very well" sighed James

"If that's how you want to play it"

"GO KOFFING" James cried out throwing a Poke ball

"COME ON OUT EKANS" Jessie called out

Out of James's poke ball was a spiky ball like creature

Jessie's Pokémon was a purple snake.

"Koffing smoke screen now!" James commanded

"Koffing!" and the room filled with a green smoke which made Ash and nurse joy choke

Then Team Rocket disappeared.

Jessie and James both trashed the Pokémon Centre.

"Where are they now?" Nurse Joy started to get tears in her eyes

So Ash and Nurse Joy went to the recovery room to protect the other Pokémon

In the cafeteria, Misty was just finishing her meal when Jessie, James, Meowth and Ekens burst in.

"Nope, not in here"

Misty stood up; her belly had grown a bit since she ate a big meal

"What's going on?" Misty asked

But Team Rocket left the room and carried on looking.

Misty left the cafeteria and started calling out

"Ash where are you?" she called out

Soon she found Ash and Nurse Joy in the recovery room.

"What's going on?" Misty wondered

"Were being attacked by Pokémon thieves" Nurse Joy tearfully said

Just then Team rocket finally found Ash, Nurse Joy and Misty in the recovery room.

"Peek-a-boo!" Jessie and James mockingly said

"LOOK, POKEMON" Meowth pointed to the poke balls that had resting Pokémon

"Please don't hurt them" Nurse Joy began to cry

"Aw look, she's crying" smirked Jessie

Ash had Pikachu on his lap.

"Right, enough chit-chat, lets come to do what were ment to do!" Jessie ordered

Pikachu had seen enough

"PIKACHU!" screamed Pikachu, sending volts of electricity to Team Rocket.

Team Rocket, Ekans, Meowth and Koffing shrieked in pain.

Koffing was in so much pain that it realised gasses, which made a huge explosion when they got mixed with the electricity, which sent Team Rocket blasting off out of the ceiling.

"Well done Pikachu, you saved us" Ash cheered giving Pikachu a hug.

Misty too gave Pikachu a hug

Nurse joy was so relived

"You two can spend the night at the Pokémon Centre as a reward" smiled nurse joy.

So that night, Nurse Joy set up the spare room for Ash and Misty to sleep in, while Pikachu slept in the recovery room.

"Wow what a night" sighed Ash, looking at Misty, noticing she had a bit of a pot belly

Meanwhile Team Rocket were still in pain in there balloon and still in shock.

"I can't believe a cat got owned by a mouse" Meowth complained

"Right, we MUST catch that Pikachu, it is a rare breed" Jessie ordered.

"Agreed!" James nodded.

"TEAM ROCKET WILL SWEAR REVENGE!" Jessie and James yelled as they rode there balloon into the night.

Next morning Ash woke up to the sound of gurgling

"The pipes must be playing up, eh misty"

"No Ash" Misty giggled.

"My stomach always makes those sounds before breakfast"

Misty's stomach made a loud gurgle.

*GLUURRP*

So Ash had a bowl of cereal with a bacon sandwich and a glass of apple juice, while misty had 2 bowls of cereal and 2 helpings of bacon egg, sausage and beans.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Ash and Misty happily said

"It was my pleasure" smiled Nurse Joy.

Now head north towards the Viridian Forest and through the forest is Pewter City.

So Ash, Misty and Pikachu headed towards the Viridian Forest towards Pewter City.

**To Be Continued…..**

**The End**

"


End file.
